The Portable Video Enhancement Apparatus is generally in the field of video magnification devices.
Typical video magnification devices are expensive closed circuit television devices that rely on electricity. These devices require separate physical support for a video playback device, are subject to glare from ambient light and allow uninvited viewing of the video display by nearby people.
A need exists for video magnification devices that are inexpensive, provide physical support for a video playback device, help prevent glare from ambient light, help prevent uninvited viewing of the video display and do not rely on electricity. Such devices provide an environmentally friendly alternative to larger viewing devices.